Is It Really Meant To Be?
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Everything is going good at the Studio, even Matt and Harriet have finally got it together. Will it last? Please R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a new story. I am still continuing my other fics but I just wanted to start this one. I hope you like it. Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Is It Really Meant To Be?**

"Still typing, huh?"

Matt glanced up from his computer and smiled slightly when he saw Harriet stood leaning in the doorway. "The Rambo sketch wasn't quite right."

"It was funny." She told him, walking fully into the room. "Relax a little."

"I'm relaxed." He claimed, looking at the computer screen again.

"Matt." She reached out and took hold of his hands. "The dress went well...You've got plenty of material..."

"But still..." He started.

"Danny and Cal will be in here to do the slaughter in like 13 minutes..."

"13 minutes? You keeping count?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"So, I can do this." She smiled at him and sat down on his lap.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think 13 minutes is going to be long enough."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that..."

"Damn." He grinned teasingly.

"11 minutes and 20 seconds."

"So, you've come in here to stop me writing so that you can sit on my lap and count?"

"No, I came to spend some time with you."

"Oh, I see."

"I can go if you like..." She went to get up from his lap.

"No." He put his arms around her waist to stop her.

"I don't know if I should..."

"Well, as your boss, I'm ordering you to." He pulled her back down.

"As my boss?" She questioned, turning slightly on his lap to look at him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"I have a problem with there only being 9 minutes and 12 seconds left, _boss_."

"Well, shut up then." He replied, leaning in to kiss her.

"Did you really just tell me to shut up?" She started but was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Aw, man...Why is it every time I walk into a room you two are going at it?"

They broke apart and looked at Danny and Cal stood at the door.

"Because you never knock?" Matt suggested.

"You probably wouldn't notice anyway..." He muttered.

"And you're kind of early." Matt added.

"Early for what?"

"The slaughter...You're not due for another..." Matt started, then looked at Harriet for the times.

"7 minutes and 46 seconds." She stated.

Both Danny and Cal looked at each other before back at the couple.

"Do you want us to come back?" Danny questioned sarcastically.

"Yes." Matt replied.

"No." Harriet said at the same time and got up from his lap. "I've got some stuff to get ready for the show anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

She smiled at him. "You will..."

All three men watched her leave the room and then Danny and Cal turned back to Matt.

He looked at them for a moment. "What?"

"It's been 3 months and you're still together." Danny commented.

"Yeah, so?" He stood up and walked towards the board.

"So, I had to you two down to break up 4 weeks ago..." Danny stood next to him. "I've just lost 50 bucks."

"Thanks for you support." Matt said dryly, but he knew he wasn't being serious.

"I'm joking... I bet you'd last 6 months."

"Well, I think you're going to be disappointed this time..." Matt told him.

"Yeah?" Danny looked across at him.

"Things going well, then?" Cal questioned.

"Yeah, it feels different this time." Matt nodded. "I don't know why but I think we've finished messing around."

"About time." Danny claimed.

"Everything is just so great at the moment." Cal stated causing them both to turn and look at him. "You and Jordan are getting married... Harriet and Matt finally getting it right...Tom and Lucy are going strong...There is just so much love going around the studio..."

Danny and Matt continued to stare at Cal silently.

"So, the slaughter..." Cal broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah..." Matt shrugged as Danny and him turned back to the board.

_XxXxX_

Harriet was checking her suitcase one last time when the doorbell rang. She was heading off to promote the Rolling Stones movie for two weeks. She pulled the door and couldn't help but smile when she saw Matt stood there.

"Hi."

"Hey." He returned the smile.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, stepping aside to let him in.

"I thought I could take you to the airport." Walking into the house.

"I don't need to leave for another hour or so..."

"Ah..." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "An hour and 3 minutes..."

She laughed. "And what do you suppose we do in that hour and 3 minutes?"

"I have a few ideas." He mumbled, kissing her neck softly.

"Matthew..." She sighed.

"What?" He asked, pulling back to look at her. "We're not going to see each other for 2 weeks."

"You going to miss me?" She grinned.

"Eh..." He shrugged, teasingly.

"Hey!" She hit his arm gently, turning to head up the stairs.

"Oh, we going up there now?" He asked, following her.

She looked back at him. "I need to finish packing."

"Well, I'll help." He told her.

"I think you'll be more distracting then helpful."

"I can't help it if you find me irresistible." He commented, picking up a dress from her suitcase. "What's this for?"

She rolled her eyes and took it off him. "To wear."

"Why are you going to need a short tight red dress?" He asked, putting his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as she placed the dress back in the case. "I'm not going to be there to see you in it."

She smiled and turned in his arms. "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Oh okay, I was just going to show you that you didn't need to be jealous but since your not..."

"How were you going to show me?"

"A little like this." She placed a small kiss on his lips.

He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer until she broke the kiss.

"You do know, that I love you right?"

He smiled. "I know."

"Good." She replied. "And you love me?"

"More and more everyday." He whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

She let her eyes close when his lips were on hers again. Both of them just forgetting that they were going to be apart for the next two weeks and concentrated on the present time, just the two of them together.

_XxXxX_

A week later, Jordan walked into Matt's office, smiling when she saw Danny sat on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hey." He smiled, standing up and taking Rebecca from her.

"You know you could meet in your own office, right?" Matt muttered as he typed quickly.

"We know." Danny shrugged.

"What's up with him?" Jordan asked, noticing Matt's moody look.

"He's missing Harriet."

"Can you not talk about me as if I'm not in the room?" Matt stopped working to look at them.

"Have you spoken to her?" Jordan questioned.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny asked. "That phone has been surgically attached to his ear all day."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, whatever." Matt replied, standing up and leaving the office to re-fill his coffee cup.

"Maybe you should cut down on the caffeine..." Danny suggested. "That's like you 3rd cup in the last hour."

"I happen to like coffee...Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course...Whatever makes you happy..." Danny held up his hands in defence before turning to whisper to Jordan. "Also, going a week without sex has made him a little frustrated."

"Oh my, God!" Matt exclaimed, hearing him.

"Aw..." Jordan said sympathetically. "Have you tried phone sex?"

"I'm not having this conversation." Matt stood up again.

"It's nearly as good as the real thing..." She continued.

Danny looked at her in surprise. "Who are you having phone sex with?!"

She rolled her eyes. "No one at the moment."

"Good!"

"Unless you decided to go away somewhere..."

"I don't think this is helping..." Danny started but then looked at her quickly. "Really?"

"I'm out of here." Matt told them, leaving the office as fast as he could.

"You think we grossed him out?" Jordan asked.

"Maybe a little."

_XxXxX_

Matt sighed and hung up the phone, he had been trying to get through to Harriet but there was no answer. He hadn't spoken to her all day and just wanted to make sure she was okay. He hated that they weren't together... he hated even more that she was with Luke Scott. Even though she had told Matt that after their fight Luke and her stayed away from each other.

He jumped when his phone rang and scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Matthew?"

"Harri, hey." He smiled.

"Hey...Sorry I couldn't take your call, I was in the middle of an interview." She told him.

"No problem." He replied. "So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Oh, well why don't you go and get some sleep."

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides we're going out for dinner in 20 minutes so I can't let myself fall asleep."

"You're going to dinner?" He questioned. "Who with?"

"Does it matter?"

"Is it Luke?"

"What?"

"Are you going to dinner with Luke?"

"God, Matthew...No, I told you... Luke and me have nothing left to say to each other."

"Okay fine."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, its not that...it's just being away together...I thought maybe..."

"That I'd go behind your back?" She asked. "That I'd lie to you?!"

'I didn't say that!"

"It sounded like it!"

"Fine, whatever... Think what you like." He replied. "Enjoy your dinner."

"I will." She said before hanging up the phone.

Matt sighed when he heard the dial tone. "Damn it."

_XxXxX_

"Are you okay?"

Harriet looked at Anthony, who was sat across from her. He had a small part in the movie but she got on well with him. He was one of the guys that had followed Luke around the set like he was some superstar.

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We can call it a night if you're tired."

"No, I'm okay, honestly...Just... It's..." She stuttered slightly. "Have you ever been with someone that drives you completely crazy?"

"The good crazy or the bad crazy?" He questioned.

Harriet let out a small laugh. "Both I guess."

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"We just had this stupid fight over the phone."

"If it was stupid, why are you letting it bother you?"

"Because this is always what happens. We get together then have a stupid fight and break up." She told him. "I don't know how long I can continue like this."

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it."

"We have talked about it but there's something about Matthew... I can't stop loving him."

"Matthew?" Anthony questioned. "Matthew Albie?"

"That's him."

"Wow, I didn't know you two got back together."

"Sorry, I didn't know I needed to tell you." She replied, but was joking.

"No, I just meant I thought the press would have found out."

"Matthew doesn't like the press...So we decided to keep it quiet."

"He doesn't like the press?" He repeated. "I'm guessing, if it was you... you'd tell the world."

"We've told the world before and that didn't exactly help us." She replied.

"So, why isn't it working this time?" He asked.

She sighed. "I don't know... but I don't know how much longer we both can go on like this."

He reached across and squeezed her hand gently. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your hotel... I bet once you've had a good night sleep, everything will look much better."

She smiled slightly. "Okay, thanks."

_XxXxX_

"Why are you looking so happy?" Danny asked, seeing Matt walk into his office.

"Harriet and I had a fight." He told him, sitting down in front of his desk.

"And that's made you happy?"

"Yes."

"I really do not understand your relationship." Danny stated, picking up his pen.

"No, not because of the fight...but because I don't care."

"Still think your weird."

"Danny, listen to me. Before, whenever we had a fight, I was more concerned about being the one that was right, than how it made her feel." Matt explained. "But now, I'm thinking I was a complete jerk to her and I need to say sorry."

"Wow, you apologised...This is new."

"I know." Matt nodded. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to buy her something."

"Oh come on, Matt... You know I find it weird helping you buy underwear for your girlfriends."

"Not that...And by the way, I find it weird when you try to help me buy underwear for my girlfriends." Matt replied. "Anyway, I was thinking about jewellery."

"Why me? I'm not good with jewellery." Danny told him. "Maybe Jordan will help."

"I asked you because you've done this three times already..."

"What are you talking about...?" Danny started before he got it. "Oh my, God! You're going to propose?!"

"Shh, keep your voice down! I don't want everyone to find out before she does!"

"Oh my, God!" Danny exclaimed again. "I can't believe this!"

"I know!"

"And you're sure about this?!"

"Yes I am." He nodded before hesitating slightly. "Unless, you don't think it's a good idea."

"No, I think it's great!"

"Okay, good! Me too!" Matt grinned.

_XxXxX_

"Thank you for listening to me tonight." Harriet turned to Anthony when they reached her hotel room. "And I'm sorry, I ruined dinner."

"Hey don't worry about it..." He smiled. "It wasn't that nice anyway."

She laughed a little. "Still thank you."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek but when she did he turned his head, making their lips meet. She kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away to look at him.

"Sorry, I uh...Just...I..." He stuttered slightly, looking down at the floor.

She stared at him, in complete shock at what just happened. She had never done anything like this before; she had never even allowed herself to come close. This felt different though. Anthony had made her laugh, he was sweet and sensitive. For once she didn't want to do the right thing, for all she knew Matt was back in LA with Jeannie or someone.

She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his, surprising him but it wasn't long before he was kissing back and reaching behind her to unlock her door. She held onto him tightly as they backed into the room, without breaking the kiss.

_XxXxX_

Matt sat at his desk and dialled Harriet's cell phone but it was still turned off. He sighed and waited so he could leave a message.

"Harri, it's me...I just wanted to talk to you...To say sorry for earlier...I was a jerk...I guess it was because I'm missing you...I'm going crazy here...But it's probably the same for you...Anyway, call me back when you get chance... I love you...Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned his computer on to start working, knowing she'd call back when she wasn't so busy and everything would be back to normal.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy**

**Is It Really Meant To Be**

As soon as she woke up she felt sick. She knew that she wasn't alone and she knew that the man lying next to her was not Matt. Tears filled her eyes when she woke and saw Anthony, sleeping peacefully next to her.

She stayed still for a moment, her mind going over everything that had happened the previous night. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Matt and her had had plenty of fights in the past, but she had never ever come close to doing anything like this. She didn't think it was even in her nature. Her faith had always taught her to cherish love and to always be faithful. For some reason last night, she completely forgot about her religion and her love. Their fight last night wasn't even a big one, not like the ones they have had before. She couldn't understand what made her actually do this. She loved Matthew with all her heart and she truly believed this time around they would make things work. She would never be able to carry on their relationship without telling him the truth, but she knew that as soon as he found out then he would end it for good.

"Morning…"

She jumped slightly and looked across to see Anthony, stretching before sitting up.

"Sorry." He smiled when he saw her jump.

"It's okay…" She said quietly, wrapping the bed sheet around her tighter.

"Do you want to go and get breakfast or something?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

Anthony shifted closer to her, taking hold of her hand gently then bringing it to his lips. When he did, she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine…but I've got an interview soon…I better get ready…Have a shower and all…" She replied, avoiding his eyes as she carefully stood up, keeping her body covered.

"Okay, well I guess I should get going anyway…" He told her, grabbing his clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." She said quietly.

He paused as he passed her on his way to the door. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head, so his lips pressed against her cheek instead.

Once he was gone, she sat back on the bed, deep in thought, praying that this was just some kind of horrible dream that she would wake up from any minute. She noticed her cell phone on the bedside table, remembering that she had turned it off. Her eyes stung when she saw that Matthew had called her 5 times and had left a message.

"_Harri, it's me...I just wanted to talk to you...To say sorry for earlier...I was a jerk...I guess it was because I'm missing you...I'm going crazy here...But it's probably the same for you...Anyway, call me back when you get a chance... I love you...Bye."_

Her heart sunk, hearing his voice, hearing him say he loved her. She shut the cell and let it fall to the bed before pushing herself to her feet and slowly making her way into the bathroom. It wasn't until she had stepped into the warm water that he allowed herself to cry.

_XxXxX_

"Are you ready yet?" Matt asked Danny impatiently, standing at his office door.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you…" Danny replied, typing on his computer.

"Oh, come on!"

"What's your rush?"

"The longer we stay here the more chance of someone coming and getting us to do something else."

"We're the bosses, Matt…we can do what we want, when we want."

"As long as it's okay with me."

Matt jumped when Jordan appeared behind him; he walked fully into the room knowing that Jordan would probably distract them from their task. "Damn it!"

"What are you guys up to?"

"Working very hard to put on an incredible show Friday night." Danny smiled innocently at her from his desk.

"Yeah, I don't buy it." She shook her head.

"We were actually just talking about going out for lunch."

"Okay, good I just came over here to see if you wanted to grab something." She replied.

"No!" Matt and Danny both said quickly at the same time.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, Matt and I just want to spend some time together." Danny told her.

"Alone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"No!" Matt exclaimed.

Jordan folded her arms and looked between the two of them, amused.

"You've got 20 seconds to explain, or I'm going to tell Suzanne to put the two of you on a crash diet."

"Matt's wants to buy an engagement ring for Harriet!"

"Oh my, God!" Jordan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Danny!" Matt looked at him quickly.

"What? I can't live off of salads…" Danny told him. "What else was I meant to say?"

"Lie!"

"Oh yeah."

"What do you mean, 'Oh yeah'…Do you lie to me often?" Jordan turned to him.

"Um, hmm… No?"

"You're seriously going to purpose?" Jordan looked at Matt.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"No, I am… It's just I don't want everyone else finding out before I get the chance to ask her."

"Well, I won't tell anyone." Jordan promised. "And hey, I can help you pick out a ring."

"You don't need to do that…" Matt asked.

"Don't talk crazy, I want to…" She grabbed hold of his hand and started pulling him out of the office. "Come on, lets go."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Danny called after them, jumping up and following them out.

_XxXxX_

Harriet sat alone in her hotel room; she had completed all of her interviews and meetings for the day and decided to spend the night alone. Tomorrow was Friday and she was going back to LA. Even though she was not doing the show because she hadn't been there all week, she was meant to go and watch the show with Matt. She had no idea how she was going to face him.

She sighed when her cell phone started to ring again and saw it was Matt. She had already ignored 3 of his calls and knew if she didn't answer, he would get worried.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Finally, I've been trying to get hold of you."

"Yeah, sorry I was just about to call you back." She told him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is good… Everyone is missing you." Matt replied. "I'm missing you."

"I missing you too…" She whispered, trying not to cry. "So much…"

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She assured him, trying to dry her eyes. "I wish you were here."

"Me too." He replied. "But are you sure you're okay? You don't sound your normal self."

"I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Maybe you should get some sleep… you've had a long busy week." He told her.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." She replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "Sleep well."

"You too…" She sighed softly, before hanging up the phone, collapsing back onto the bed, breaking down in tears.

_XxXxX_

Matt leaned back in his chair, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it. Just looking at it made him smile because he knew everything was going to turn out perfect.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Is It Really Meant To Be?**

Just as Matt walked into the airport, his cell phone started to ring. He struggled to pull it out of his pocket, with his free hand as he held a bunch of flowers with the other. He decided to surprise Harriet by meeting her at the airport. It was Friday night and there was an hour before the dress was meant to start. Danny had said he could cope on his own if Matt wanted to go pick her up but only if he was quick.

"Hello?"

"Matthew?"

"Harriet, hi... Where are you?" He asked.

"Uh, my flight has been delayed... I'm stuck her for another couple of hours..." She told him. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to make it in time to watch the show."

"That's okay..." He sighed, slightly disappointed. "What time is the next flight? I'll come and pick you up."

"We won't land in LA until about 5am so I'll get a cab home..."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"I do... You've been working hard all week... You need sleep."

"Harri..."

"Anyway, I'm just going to want to get home and go to bed myself..." She continued. "So, it's better this way."

He frowned a little. "Well, okay if that's what you want."

"I'm sorry..." She said, noticing the disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry about it..." He told her. "I'll see you tomorrow, though right?"

"Uh, yeah tomorrow sure..." She replied. "You better get back to work..."

"Yeah..."

"Have a good show." She told him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye..." She replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, before hanging up.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep control of her emotions. She was actually relieved when she was told they wouldn't be back in LA in time for her to go to the show. She just didn't know how she was going to face Matt.

_XxXxX_

"Where's Harriet?" Jordan asked as soon as Matt walked into his office.

"Oh, hi Matt... How are you? I'm fine, Jordan, why thank you..." He mocked.

"Yeah, yeah, hi... Where's Harriet?"

"Her flights been delayed..." He told her. "She can't make it to the show."

"What?! So, I have to put up with you two alone for another night?!"

"Yeah, thanks sweetheart." Danny looked up from what he was reading.

"Have these... They'll make you feel better." Matt handed her the flowers.

"Aw..."

"Works every time." Matt grinned at Danny.

_XxXxX_

"Hey" Matt grinned when Harriet opened her front door.

"Hi." She smiled, taking the flowers he held out to her. "You didn't need to buy me these."

"Yeah, I did..." He kissed her cheek. "Actually, I brought you some last night but I had to give them to Jordan."

"Why?"

"She was upset that you weren't coming to the show."

"Oh."

"She wasn't the only one." Matt smiled, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

She closed her eyes and held onto him. "I missed you too."

He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back but when he tried to deepen it, she broke it.

"Uh, I better put these in water." She said when he looked at her questionably.

"Are you okay?" He asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure..." She replied. "I'm just still a little tired."

"Oh... Well, I can go if you like."

"Actually, yeah...I might just go back to bed for a few hours." She said, avoiding looking at him.

"Oh." He repeated, not expecting that to be her answer. "Uh, Well, I'll guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Yeah." He leaned forwards to kiss her cheek again. "Bye."

"Thanks for the flowers." She followed him to the door.

"No worries." He replied.

"Bye." She said softly, as he opened the door.

"Bye." He glanced back at her, a little confused by her behaviour.

_XxXxX_

On Monday morning Danny walked into Matt's office and saw he was sat staring ahead.

"Hey."

"Uh, hi." Matt replied, only just noticing Danny had entered the room.

"You okay?"

"Hmm."

"What's happened?" Danny sighed, sitting down.

"What?"

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That one you get whenever Harriet and you have a fight."

"We haven't had a fight." Matt sighed. "At least if we have had one, I would know what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she's been acting weird since she got back..."

"How?"

"Just distant... Like she doesn't want to spend any time with me."

"Have you asked her about it?" He asked.

"Yeah, we went out for dinner last night but she said she just tired from the trip."

"Maybe she is."

"Yeah, maybe."

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know..." Matt replied, then shook his head slightly. "There's nothing else it could be... She probably just needs a few days to recover."

"Yeah." Danny agreed. "So, you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I've got this sketch to finish." He nodded at the computer.

"I'll leave you to it then." He stood up.

_XxXxX_

A few days later, things still hadn't improved with Harriet, and it caused a fight when Matt asked her about it. He couldn't understand it, before she went away everything was perfect. Even when they talked on the phone everything was okay. It's been the past week that things changed, since they had that stupid fight about Luke.

Matt was trying to work on a sketch but when he read back what he had typed, he realised it made no sense. He slammed his hand down hard on the keyboard out of frustration.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at Harriet. "What for?"

"For the way I've been treating you." She whispered, a few tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry... You... You don't deserve it..."

"Hey, it's okay..." He said softly, getting up and walking towards her when he saw the tears. They had fights in the past but it's never really made her this upset. He hugged her gently and she buried her face in his chest. "It was just a stupid fight... No big deal."

"You do know I love you right..." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, of course I do..." He frowned slightly. "Harri, what is it? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you..." She whispered, looking away.

"Hey." He said softly, putting a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "You can tell me anything."

"Matthew, can... Can you just hold me."

"What is it?" He whispered, his arms tightening around her.

"I... I just need you to hold me for a while first..." She stated, closing her eyes. She knew that she had to tell him, she couldn't stand keeping it to herself but she knew that he would end things as soon as he found out. She just needed to be in his arms one last time before he did.

"Harri...Whatever happened, it doesn't matter, okay? Because I love you..." He said softly. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I want to marry you."

"What?" She asked, pulling back to look up at him.

"I wanted to do this a little bit more romantic... but the important thing is that you know I love you... So it doesn't matter how I say it." He said softly, as he got the ring box out of his box.

"Matthew, you... You can't..." She stuttered slightly.

"We should have done this a long time ago... because I always knew you were the one that I wanted to be with..." He continued opening the ring box. "God, Harri… I love you so much... So, please...Will you marry me?"

She stared at him, tears in her eyes in complete shock.

"Harriet?" He asked, still holding the ring box.

She closed her eyes, her heart breaking as she spoke. "Whilst...Whilst I was away... I... I slept with someone else."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Is It Really Meant To Be?**

Matt stared at her, the words repeating inside his head. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He wanted her to laugh, to say that she was joking, anything to take back what she had just said.

"You're... You're serious, aren't you." He whispered.

She swallowed, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't speak, as the lump in throat threatened to choke her but then, she knew he wasn't expecting an answer.

"I guess, I'm not going to need this then!" He snapped the ring box closed.

"Matthew..." She reached out to take his hand.

"Don't!" He pulled away from her as if her touch burnt.

She stepped back, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Who was it?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking down at the floor.

"What?"

"Who was it? Was it Luke?"

"No."

"Who then?!"

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Yes! Because I want to know who the hell is worth you throwing away anything we had for?" He raised his voice.

"It meant nothing! It was a mistake!" She cried.

He walked over to his desk, dropping into his chair and falling silent.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered after a few minutes.

He looked up at her. "No one finds out."

"What?"

"I don't want anyone to find out..." He replied. "Not until after the show on Friday."

"Matthew..."

"If they knew, then it would distracted them from putting on a good show."

"If... If that's what you want." She stuttered slightly.

"The show comes first... After Friday, you can tell them what the hell you like!" He stated, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm going home."

She stayed silent as he stormed past her, slamming the door as he left.

_XxXxX_

"Hey, there you are." Danny said walking into Matt's office the next day.

"Where else would I be?" He questioned, not looking up from the computer.

"Just thought it was a little weird that you've been up here all day."

"It's Wednesday, Danny... I've got work to do." He said, still not stopping.

"Even so, you need a break... Let's go grab some lunch."

"Nah, I'm not really hungry." He replied.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"I can't get this Juliet Lewis sketch right." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Danny frowned a little. "You don't normally have trouble writing Juliet Lewis."

"Yeah..." He sighed, running his hands over his eyes.

"Has something happened?"

"No."

"Because you left work early last night..."

"I was here the whole of the night before."

"I know, but it's just weird when you leave the studio before I do."

"I had a headache..." Matt explained. "I still have, I guess that's why I can't concentrate properly."

"Well, come get some lunch with Jordan and I... You'll feel better afterwards."

"Actually, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep..." He replied, gesturing to the couch.

"Oh, okay then..." Danny stood up. "I'll bring you back a sandwich or something."

"Yeah, thanks." Matt nodded, watching Danny head towards the door.

Matt stared ahead at the clock as it counted down to the next show. He was so tired, but he knew he wouldn't able to sleep. He was awake all of last night, going over what Harriet had done. He had never thought in a million years that she was capable of that. They had had their problems in the past but nothing like this. He didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know if he'd never be able to trust her again. He didn't know how to stop the pain he was feeling now.

He suddenly got to his feet and left the office, he noticed Suzanne looking at him questionably.

"I'm going out to get some air." He told her but was gone before she had a chance to reply.

He walked across the street and into the NBS building, making his way up to Jack Rudolph's office.

"I'd like to speak to Jack." Matt told his secretary.

"He's on the phone at the moment but I'll let him know you're here when he's finished." She replied. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Oh, well I think he has 5 minutes free."

"That's all I need." Matt nodded. "Thanks."

"Take a seat." She told him.

Matt sat down for a few seconds before standing up and pacing a little.

It wasn't long before the office door open and Jack walked out.

"Can you set up a meeting with Martin Dales for next week, please?" Jack said to his secretary.

"Yes, sir..." She replied. "You have someone here to see you."

Jack turned and saw Matt.

"Matt, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, well come on in." He said, walking back into the office. "I only have 5 minutes."

"I won't be long." Matt closed the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" Jack asked, taking a seat, moving some papers around on his desk.

Matt paused, wondering the best way to say what he needed to say but decided to get right to the point.

"I'm leaving Studio 60."

"What?" Jack looked up at him quickly.

"I've decided that it will be in everyone's best interest if I left." Matt stated. "So, I'm quitting."

"Wait, you're just going to leave like that?!"

"Yes, after the show is over on Friday."

"How the hell am I meant to replace Danny and you before Monday?"

"Danny's staying."

"Oh come on, you know that's not going to happen." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is."

"Have you two had some kind of fight or something?" He asked. "Because I think you're an idiot if you're going to just walk away because of that!"

"Danny and I haven't had a fight." Matt assured him. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"You haven't told him you're leaving?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he'd quit too."

"And you don't think he'd quit after you've left?"

"He won't."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because I'll make sure of it."

Jack shook his head. "Even if Danny stays, the show will suffer, you only have three writers."

"There's this guy I went to college with... He helped me a little with the movie... He'd be perfect to take over from me."

Jack stared at him, in total shock of what was going on. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I can set up a lunch meeting with him today, and if he's interested you can meet with him tomorrow."

"Jordan will have to be there."

"No."

"Matt..."

"No, Jack because Danny can't know about this until after the show on Friday and I'm not going to ask Jordan to lie to him."

"What's happened to make you want to leave?" Jack questioned.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Yes, it does matter, because this is my show that you're messing around with!" Jack stated.

Matt sighed. "Remember at the end of last session... Before all that stuff with Jordan and the baby and Tom's brother... When the ratings were really bad?"

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"The ratings were bad because the show was bad..." Matt claimed. "The show was bad because I was writing it high."

"What?"

"I was going through a rough time and I couldn't cope..." Matt explained. "I'm not proud of it, but it happened..."

"Am I the only one that doesn't know about this?!"

"Danny and Harriet... And my assistant..." Matt said. "But that's all."

"Jordan doesn't know?"

"No."

"Wait, I don't understand what that has to do with now?"

"Because... Because if I stay, then it's going to happen again." Matt told him. "The show will suffer... And I'll probably end up dead."

Jack didn't know what to say. He had no idea that Matt ever had a problem with coping with the stress.

"So, you're going to be able to put on a good show Friday night, plus sort out a new head writer all in 3 days?"

Matt nodded. "Yes."

Jack gave a small nod. "I'll meet with this guy tomorrow, if I'm not happy then we find someone else."

"Okay and no one else knows about this." Matt added.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you..." Matt stood up. "I think my 5 minutes are over."

"Matt?" Jack called out as he reached the door.

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm sure." He nodded.

"Let me know how the lunch goes then."

Matt nodded again but didn't say any more.

Jack slammed his hand down on the desk once he was alone. Studio 60 had never been better and was once again the most popular show on NBS. Now he had this to deal with.

**TBC**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Is It Really Meant To Be?**

Matt went straight back to the studio, trying to avoid talking to anyone, and if someone did stop him, he'd just ignore them. He needed to do this before he had a chance to change his mind. He knew this was the best thing for everyone and that if he stayed then it would end badly. He just needed to get away, clear his head and make a fresh start.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Suzanne asked, following him as he walked into his office.

"No." Matt replied.

"I could order you some lunch..."

"Suzanne, I said no!" He snapped slightly.

"Okay, I'll be at my desk." She backed out the office quickly, closing the door behind her.

Matt sighed, he knew he shouldn't be taking it out on her, but right now he couldn't think about that.

He flicked through his phone book until he found the number he was looking for.

"Hi, can I speak to Ben Cunning, please?" He spoke into the phone. "It's Matthew Albie...Thank you... Ben? Hi, yeah... It's Matt... Look, can you meet me for lunch? Yeah, there's something I want to talk to you about... Okay, great... I'll see you there in 20 minutes."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Suzanne asked.

"Out." He muttered, not bothering to stop walking.

Suzanne sighed and watched him leave... She knew there was something going on. She just hoped it wasn't as bad as she was beginning to think it was.

_XxXxX_

"So, what's all this about?" Ben asked, sitting opposite Matt once they had ordered some food.

"What? Can't two old friends just meet up?"

"Matty, you're head writer for a weekly comedy show and you only have 3 other writers on your team... I don't think you have time to just meet up with old friends."

Matt smiled slightly. "True."

"Plus you said on the phone that you wanted to talk to me about something..."

"Uh, yeah..." He replied. "Right, okay... I want you to write for Studio 60."

"I knew you were going to say that!" Ben stated. "Matt, I would love to work for you... And I know I'm not exactly well known but I like working in the movie business... And no offence, I think becoming a staff writer for a TV show will be a step down for me..."

"I'm not offering you a staff writers' job." Matt cut in.

He frowned a little. "Co-exec? Because I haven't done much in television, so I don't think I'd be any good..."

"I'm offering you the head writer's job."

Ben stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Okay, now I know this is a joke."

"I'm serious."

"Matt, that's your job!" He pointed out.

"Not any more, I just quit."

"What?"

"I just quit... About an hour ago."

"Why?"

"I need a change, Ben... I need to get away from all of this for a while... And I need to do it soon... So, I spoke to Jack Rudolph about it... I told him I was leaving but that I will find someone to replace me... I think you'd be perfect."

"I don't know the first thing about writing for a TV show."

"It's easy... I know you can do it." Matt told him.

"I don't know, Matt..." He sighed. "Who will be taking over from Danny?"

"Danny's not going any where."

"Have you two fallen out or something?"

"No, why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Oh come on, Matt... You guys do everything together." Ben replied.

"Not this time... he's got a family now... Jordan and him are getting married... They have Rebecca... He's happy there... I'm not... So, he's staying." Matt explained. "Which is why I think you'd be great... Danny knows you... You get on well with each other..."

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"That doesn't matter..."

"Does anyone know?"

Matt sighed. "It's better this way."

"What are you running away from, Matt?"

"It's complicated." He said quietly, looking down. "But... But I really do think this is a great opportunity for you..."

"I don't know..." Ben rubbed his eyes. "How long will it be for? Is it just while you have a break?"

"No, I'm not going back..." Matt shook his head. "I'm done with Studio 60... If I don't leave now, I'll end up hating the place... I don't want to hate it... It was where I got my first big break."

Ben nodded slightly. "So, what will happen if I agree to this?"

"I'll set up a meeting with Jack Rudolph for you... He wants to meet you before anyone signs any contracts..."

"That's it? No interview?"

"He's trusting my judgement on this." Matt replied. "I told him, you'll be good for the job and he's taken my word."

"When are you thinking about leaving?"

"My last show is Friday."

"In 2 days? God, you don't hang around..."

"No, that's why I need to sort this out now."

Ben was quiet for a moment, thinking it all over.

"It's an amazing team... You'll have so much fun, I promise you that." Matt said.

"Okay..." Ben took a breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I could do with a change too."

"That's great!" Matt smiled.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ben questioned.

Matt shrugged. "I'm going to go back home to New York for a bit... Spend some time with my family... Then I'll decide the rest when I come to it."

"Well, whatever you're looking for, Matty... I hope you find it."

"Me too." Matt whispered, almost to himself.

_XxXxX_

Friday night, Matt stared at the board, it was filled with sketches... Good sketches...some of the best he'd ever written. He knew it was going to be hard to walk away from this place... From the people... From the history of everything that has taken place there.

"Matt?"

He turned and looked at Cal and Danny. "Um?"

"You happy with everything?" Danny nodded at the board; they had just finished the slaughter for that week.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "It's going to be a good show."

"A great show." Cal corrected. "I think, this might be the best this season."

"Yeah, you've done well this week, Matt." Danny added.

"Thanks." Matt whispered.

"I'll leave you too it." Cal excused himself, guessing there was something up with Matt.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I... I'm just tired." Matt sighed.

"You're still not feeling well?" Danny frowned a little.

"Its just a headache..." Matt assured him.

"Still, if you're not feeling any better by Monday, I think you should go see someone."

"I'll rest over the weekend." Matt told him. "I've probably been working too hard."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He nodded. "So, how are you and Harriet?"

"We're fine."

"You haven't asked her yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not the right time." He sighed.

"Well, just don't back out." Danny commented as he left the office.

Matt let his head drop to the desk. He just wished he could go back a week when everything in his life seemed perfect.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the last chapter! Please review! Reviews make it so ****much easier to update when you know people are enjoying it! Thanks! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Is It Really Meant To Be?**

Matt made his way downstairs to give the cast some notes before the live show.

"Tom, in the 'Bond' sketch, make sure you look at Dillon first and then Alex." Matt told him, as they passed.

"Got it." Tom didn't bother to stop on his way to his dressing room.

"Sim, the News 60 killed at dress... Do the same for the live show."

"Not a problem." Simon replied confidently, fixing his tie a mirror.

"Matthew?"

He turned and glanced at Harriet, but kept walking. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"You kidding? There is like 10 minutes to air."

"I meant later."

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Before the party?"

"Whatever." He repeated, stopping when he saw Jeannie searching for something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the ring."

"The ring?"

"Yes, the ring for the 'Couples' sketch... I had it during the dress but it's gone missing!"

"Well, you need a ring for the sketch to be funny."

She stopped and turned to glare at him. "Yes, thank you Matt, that's why I'm looking for it! It must be around here somewhere!"

"You haven't got time. Use this ring." Matt told her, pulling the ring he planned on giving to Harriet out of his pocket.

"Oh my, God." Jeannie's eyes widened at the sight of it. "It's gorgeous... Where did you get it?"

"It doesn't matter." Matt replied. "Just go and get ready."

"Matt, this looks expensive."

"It isn't." He told her, his eye catching Harriet's for a brief moment. "It's worthless."

"Okay." Jeannie shrugged happily.

"You can keep it if you like."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to need it."

"Oh my, God! Thank you." She grinned. "I better get ready."

"Have a good show." He called after her as she ran off, then carried on along the corridor.

"Was that meant to hurt me?" Harriet asked, following him. "Because it did... But I know I deserve it."

"Yeah you do..." He replied. "But I didn't do it to hurt you... I haven't got time for that."

"Matthew..."

"Harriet, go do the show."

"Yes, sir..." She replied quietly, tears filling her eyes as she watched him walk away.

Matt stormed through the door of his office, letting it hit hard against the wall.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." He replied, frowning slightly when he saw Jordan and Danny standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm talk about being here in my office."

"I can't be in here?" Danny questioned.

"Well, you do have your own office..."

"But yours is bigger..."

"Okay, can't you two just act normal for once?" Jordan asked.

"We are." Danny replied.

"You're talking about office space!"

"And?"

"Oh my, God."

"Seriously, was there something you two wanted?"

"We want to know what's going on with you and Harriet."

Matt looked at them. "What about us?"

"You've both been acting weird this past week."

"We've just been busy."

"You haven't asked her to marry you yet."

"Again, we've been busy."

"Matt..." Danny started.

"Look, we've got 3 minutes until air... Can't this wait?"

"No, we need to talk... 3 minutes?!" Danny looked at his watch. "Crap!"

"Go do some work." Matt told him.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Can I get anyone anything?" Suzanne asked, walking into the room, handing Matt a Red Bull.

"No, we were just going." Jordan gave her a small smile.

"Why don't you take the night off?" Matt looked at Suzanne.

"What?"

"Go watch the show and then go to the wrap party... Have a good time."

"You don't need me here?" She questioned.

"I think I can manage." He assured her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I've been a bit of a jerk to you this week... So, take the night off as my way of saying sorry." He told and then looked at Danny. "Is that okay with you?"

"She's your assistant." He shrugged.

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"1 minute 30 to go."

"Crap!"

Everyone watched slightly amused as Danny ran from the office.

"I'll see you at the party?" Jordan looked at Matt.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded.

"Okay, have a good show." She smiled before walking out.

"You sure you don't need me?" Suzanne asked again.

"I'm sure... Now go." Matt told her. "Go enjoy yourself."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem... And thanks, Suzanne for everything you've put up with."

"It's my job." She told him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." He said quietly.

He closed the door behind her and then grabbed an empty box that was in the corner of the office. He placed it on his desk, before taking a seat. He knew that Ben was with Jack right now, going over everything. The plan was that Matt was meant to tell everyone what was going on and then introduce Ben to everyone at the wrap party, but he just didn't know how to tell them. He sighed, pulling out his desk draw and slowly started to fill the box.

_XxXxX_

"You seen Matt?" Danny asked Tom, Simon, and Jeannie.

"Not since before the show, no." Simon replied.

"I wonder where he is."

"Maybe he's with Harriet..." Jordan suggested.

"Maybe."

"Have those two had a fight or something?" Jeannie asked.

"No, why?"

"She didn't look too pleased when he give me this ring."

"What?" Danny and Jordan looked at each other.

"He gave you the ring?" Jordan asked, taking her hand to look closer at it, making sure it was the engagement ring that they had helped choose.

"She said no." Danny muttered.

"What?"

"Harriet, she must have said no." Danny replied. "That's why he's been acting weird all week! She said no!!!"

"Calm down... We don't know what's happened yet." Jordan told him.

"Harriet?!" Danny saw her on the other side of the room. He pushed past people to get to her.

"Hi."

"What the hell happened?!"

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"You said no!"

"What?"

"Did Matt purpose?"

She looked around but no one was paying attention to them. "Danny..."

"Did he?"

"Yes..." She sighed. "Sort of."

"And you said no?!"

"It's not that simple..."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes."

"Then it is that simple!" He told her. "Just tell him that."

"But..."

"He's probably on his way here... Go outside and wait for him." Danny told her. "Just talk to him... You guys will work this out..."

"How can you be sure of that?" She whispered.

"Because you guys always do." He replied. "Because you want the same things."

"I'm not so sure of that any more."

"Is he worth fighting for?"

Harriet thought about it for a moment. "I'd do anything for him."

"Then go talk to him."

She nodded, she knew that Danny hadn't a clue what was actually going on, otherwise he wouldn't have been so nice, but she decided to give his advice a chance.

She walked outside and then froze when she saw Anthony stood there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, tensing as he walked towards her.

"I came to see you."

"You can't be here..." She told him. "You have to go."

"Harriet, please..."

"Go."

"What happened last week... It was the best night of my life." He told her. "It was the best week of my life... Spending so much time with you."

"Please..." She whispered.

"I know I wasn't the only one who felt it..." He stepped closer to her. "Harriet, I think I fell in love with you."

She stared at him in surprise, but before she replied, she glanced over his shoulder.

"Matthew?" She whispered.

Matt looked at her and shook his head slightly, before pushing past them.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Jordan asked Danny.

"No, but they'll sort it out." Danny told her.

"Danny, Jordan?"

They both turned and saw Jack walking towards them.

"I'd like you both to meet Ben Cunning..."

"Ben, hi yeah..." Danny shook his hand. "It's good to see you, again."

"You too."

"Nice to meet you." Jordan smiled at him.

"We've got all the paperwork sorted and Ben will be starting on Monday." Jack informed them.

"You're a few staff writer?" Danny asked. "That's great!"

Ben and Jack looked at each other. "You haven't spoken to Matt?"

"What about?" Danny frowned, but turned his attention to the door when someone slammed it open and saw Matt storming in.

"Matthew, no wait... Please it's not what you think." She followed him.

"I think he's still waiting for your reply." Matt called back as he walked into the party.

"I don't care about him..."

"Then why the hell did you sleep with him?!" He suddenly shouted, spinning around to face her.

The room fell silent and everyone looked at them, but Matt didn't notice.

"Why the hell did you throw away everything we had on someone you don't care about?! What was it? Just a little bit of fun? Wasn't I enough for you."

"Matthew, please..." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"I was here going out of my mind because of that stupid fight we had... I thought I had upset you... But you were just too busy having fun..." He continued. "I was such an idiot! Telling everyone that we had finally worked everything out and that we were going to be together for good! I even brought you a damn ring!"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Matt?" Danny questioned, walking towards them.

Matt glanced at him before back at Harriet. "You know what? I might have not been the perfect boyfriend in the past... But... But I didn't deserve this."

"I know." She cried.

"Matt, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Nothing... It doesn't matter." He muttered.

"All of this is because of her?" Jack looked at Matt. "I should have known."

"All of what?" Danny questioned. "And what is Ben doing here?"

Matt looked at Danny; really wishing he had told him sooner. He sighed quietly. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I can't stay..."

"What?"

"Ben is going to take over as head writer."

Matt knew that everyone was staring at him in shock, but he just watched Danny, waiting for his reaction.

"For how long?" He asked quietly.

"Danny..."

"When are you coming back?"

"Danny, I'm not going to come back."

"You're joking!" Danny stated. "You can't be serious..."

"Too much has happened..." Matt shook his head. "It's best if I just go."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?!"

"No, because then you would have quit too!"

"I'm going to quit now!"

"No, you're not!"

"Matt, if you go I go..."

"I'm not going to let you..."

"You're not going to let me?" He repeated. "You have not choice..."

"Danny, this isn't 5 years ago... This isn't because of some sketch... I'm leaving because I've had enough... I can't deal with any of this..."

"You can! We'll all help..."

"No, because last time I ended up taking those damn pills!" He raised his voice slightly, not caring that everyone was listening. "I can't do that again, Danny... I won't be able to beat it."

"Matt..."

"No, this is what's going to happen..." Matt cut in. "Ben is going to take over as head writer... You're staying... You can't leave because of me... You have Jordan and Rebecca to think of now."

"But Matt..."

"Danny, I promise you... I'll be fine." He told him. "I'm going home for a little while... See my parents... My nephew is heading off to college after the summer, so it'll be a good chance to spend some time with him... Play some football or whatever it is that an uncle is meant to do."

Danny couldn't help but smile slightly.

"It's time I moved on..." He continued softly.

"I can't believe we won't be working together..." Danny whispered.

"No, but you're getting a great guy." Matt said, looking over at Ben. "Make sure you look after him, okay?"

"After all the pranks and stuff, right?" Danny teased.

"Right." Matt smiled.

"So, what now?"

"My flight is in 2 hours."

"You're going tonight?!"

"Yeah."

"You need a ride to the airport?"

Matt thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly. "That will be great."

"Matt?" Tom said, as he walked over with Simon, Jeannie and Sam. "Good luck, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Matt nodded, patting his shoulder. He looked over at Ben again. "You got one hell of a cast here, you know that right?"

"You're just saying that." Simon joked.

Matt smiled as he hugged Jeannie and Sam.

"No, I honestly mean it..." Matt said. "No matter what has gone on, it's been great working with you all... Again."

Tom rolled his eyes jokingly. "God, you're not dying."

"Okay, I'm out of here." Matt a deep breath.

"Yeah, lets go." Danny nodded.

"Good luck." Matt said to Ben as they passed.

"You too." He replied.

"It's not going to be the same around here without you, Matty..." Cal said. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure I do." Matt nodded, holding his hand out to Cal, who just looked at him for a second before pulling him into a hug.

Matt paused as he passed Harriet, after everything it still broke his heart to be leaving her. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in, pressing his lips against her cheek softly.

"Bye." He whispered and then never looked back as he walked out with Danny and Jordan.

**The End**

**That's the last chapter, people! I will be doing an Epilogue though! Please review! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Epilogue

**Hey guys, here's the epilogue. Sorry, its taken so long for an update but I'm having the worst writers block ever! I can't seemed to get anything done! So, I really hope this chapter is okay and that you like it. It was so hard to get done! Please review and let me know your thoughts! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Is It Really Meant To Be??**

"Harriet?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from what she was reading to see one of the P.A's standing in the doorway to her dressing room.

"Danny Tripp wants to see you..."

"Now?"

"He said when you're free."

"Okay, thank you."

Harriet sighed and looked down at the screenplay that she had been reading. She didn't know where it had come from. It was left in her dressing room sometime during the morning. There was no clue as to where it had came from or who had written it.

She thought maybe it was a fan hoping she'd be able to help them with a movie they had written, but after reading the first couple of pages, she was hooked on the story.

There was something about the script that was so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She wondered whether it might had been based on a true story that she had once heard about, or she if she had already read it somewhere before. She just couldn't remember and it was driving her crazy.

She put it down on her table, deciding to finish reading later after she had spoken to Danny.

It had been 6 months since Matt had quit Studio 60, and even though Ben Cunning was a good writer and a nice guy, he wasn't Matt.

She walked up the stairs towards Danny's office. Things had been a little weird after he had found out what had happened. Harriet had expected him to scream and shout at her but he didn't. At first, he didn't talk to her about anything aside from work, but slowly things got better between them. They were never going to be as close as they were before... Danny was never going to forgive her for cheating on Matt.

They had talked a little about what happened a few months back, but never went into much detail. She would ask Danny how Matt was doing and he would always reply, 'fine'. But, there have also been times where she has over heard other people saying he wasn't coping well. Lately though, everyone said he was doing great and looked great... Yet Danny's answer was still 'fine.'

She knocked on the door, only opening it when she heard Danny calling her in.

"You wanted to see me?" She looked at him, standing at his desk next to Jordan who was holding Rebecca in her arms.

"Yeah, come on in..." He gestured her further into the room.

"What's going on...?" She started but her voice trailed off when she noticed someone sat on the couch. "Matt?"

"Hi..."

"Hi." She repeated, staring at him.

Before anyone could say or do any more, the door flew open and Ben stormed in. His hair was slightly messy, his glasses placed on top of his head. Whilst his shirt was crumpled and un-tucked from his pants, and the tie he had been wearing, was now hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey, Ben..." Danny said, glancing at him.

"I'm done... I quit... It's over..." He rambled; throwing the pile of papers he had in his hands up in the air. "I'm not putting up with this any more..."

"Are those documents important?" Danny questioned, looking at the papers.

"They unscrewed my chair, Danny!" He exclaimed. "No, no more... I've been here 6 months and the jokes haven't eased up!"

"That's because you retaliate." Danny stated. "Last week, you put chilli powder in Simon's coffee!"

"He put super glue on my coffee cup handle!"

"Actually, that was me." Danny grinned.

"I hate you all!" Ben shouted, pointing at Danny, turning slightly only then noticing Matt and Harriet were in the room. He paused for a moment, seeing Matt watching the scene in front of him amusingly, whilst Harriet just stared at Matt.

"Hi there." Matt smiled at him, when he finally noticed him.

"This is all your plan, isn't it?" Ben whispered. "It was all your idea... You just want to screw with my head don't you? I don't know why but I know you do... I hate you too!"

With that Ben left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Danny looked from the door and then back at the papers, before bending down and picking them up.

"So, Harriet..." Danny started, shuffling them.

"Wait, shouldn't you go after him?" Jordan cut in.

"Nah."

"He just quit!"

"He quits everyday... He'll be fine..." Danny shrugged. "Suzanne will make him some coffee and he'll calm down..."

"She makes good coffee..." Matt added, nodding.

"He quits everyday?" Jordan questioned.

"Yeah, he sort of has a love/hate thing going on with the cast."

"What sort of love/hate thing?"

"They love to mess with him and he hates them messing with him."

"Danny..." She glared at him slightly.

"Look, it's not a big deal. It's only Tuesday." Danny shrugged. "It started off as just a few practical jokes when he first started... But then he did some jokes of his own for payback..."

"It's been going on for 6 months?!" Jordan exclaimed.

"How could you have not noticed?" Danny asked. "Just last week, I came home covered in flour."

"Danny, this is a studio not a playground!"

"Fine, I'll talk to them..."

"You better..."

"I will..."

"Sorry, not to sound rude or anything here... But what the hell is going on?" Harriet cut in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were here." Danny turned to her.

"I wrote a movie." Matt announced.

"That's great." She frowned a little unsure as to why they had asked her here, but then it suddenly dawned on her as she thought about the script in her dressing room. "Wait, not 'Yesterday's Hero?'..."

"Wow, good guess..."

"It was in my dressing room." She stated, completely confused about what was going on.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I thought Danny wanted to talk to me?" Harriet glanced across at her boss.

"No, he just wanted to use my office since he hasn't got one anymore… Because he quit and left me here with crazy 'I quit' boy to deal with everyday..." Danny replied.

"Shut up." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I feel like coffee." Jordan stood up straight, placing Rebecca in her carrier.

"Okay." Danny nodded but didn't move.

"Would you like one?" She asked, giving him a look.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks." He glanced down at the papers in his hands again.

Jordan rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm with her free hand. "Y'know for an intelligent guy, sometimes you can be really dumb."

Both Matt and Harriet watched as Jordan dragged Danny out of the office.

"So, things haven't changed much around here..." Matt broke the silence.

"I guess not..." Harriet shrugged slightly. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The movie is going to start in a few months." He told her, re-taking his seat and gesturing for her to do the same. "I want you to play Rosie."

"Is this a joke?" She stared at him.

"No."

"Matt, she's the lead."

"Yeah, I know... I wrote it."

"You're... You're serious?" She questioned. "You want me to play the lead in your movie?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're an amazing actress, and I think you'll be perfect for this role..."

"But..."

"Harriet, no matter what has happened between us... I'm still one of your biggest fans..." He cut her off. "I've talked to Danny about it, and he thinks we can work something out so that you can do the movie and keep doing the show."

"You've already spoken to Danny?" She asked. "You're confident I'll agree?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because this has always been your role." He replied. "Ever since I started writing it... You were cast as Rosie... It would be strange to have someone else take your place."

She watched him, completely thrown by what was happening.

"Matt..."

"This is your movie, Harri..." He told her softly. "It always has been your movie... It always will be... I'm refusing to have anyone else take the lead."

She couldn't help but smile slightly, now she could see why the script had seemed so familiar, it was because she had already read it. Years ago, not long after Matt and her first started dating. One night, they had just gotten home from a wrap party; both of them were pretty drunk. Matt had told her that one day he'd write her a movie to star in and she teased him. So to prove it to her, he took out his laptop and started to write it there and then. He didn't actually get much done that night, but every so often when he was having trouble sleeping or when he had enough of writing sketches he would work on that. Harriet had been surprised by how different it was from his normal style of writing. Unlike what he normally wrote, this movie was more drama then it was comedy.

"But I don't get it." She shook her head slightly. "After everything that happened, why did you decide to finish this movie?"

Matt looked down at his hands for a moment. "I don't know... Whilst I was away... I couldn't write anything... Except this."

"Matt..."

"Harriet, I'd understand if you couldn't do it."

She was silent for a moment. "We'd be working together again."

"I'm okay with that, if you are."

"You weren't okay with it 6 months ago."

"I was an idiot."

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I ran away when I should have stayed and talked to you properly." He told her. "Danny was right that night, I could have worked through it... He would have helped me through it... I know he would have but..."

"But what?"

"I was scared..." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "I couldn't face what happened the last time we broke up... I didn't think I could do it, but to be honest, being away from everyone... Being away from you... It made it worse."

"Matt... I'm so sorry..." She said tearfully. "I never ever wanted to hurt you like this... I still don't know what was going through my head that night..."

"Yeah, well... That's the past..." He mumbled, looking back at his hands. "I want to move past it all... I want a fresh start."

"You really think it could work?" She questioned.

"I don't know... Come do my movie and we'll find out."

She smiled when he smiled, making eye contact properly for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I would hate seeing someone else playing Rosie."

"Me too." Matt added.

"Okay, well good." She stood up.

"Good." He stood up too. "I better go tell Danny he can have his office back."

"Okay." She followed him as he headed for the door. "Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Things have changed around here." She told him softly. "Ben is an amazing writing and a really nice guy... But he's not you...Things aren't the same here, any more."

He nodded slightly, not sure how to reply to that.

"Do you really think we can make this work?" She asked, quietly.

"I don't know... I don't know whether there is anything left between us... I don't know if there ever will be... And I don't even know if we can be friends again... But this is a start..." He told her. "And if the only thing we get out of this is a great a movie... Then I guess that will be worth it."

She smiled slightly. "You're right."

"I'll go find Danny..." He told her. "I'll call you soon."

"Okay..." She nodded. "And thank you..."

"It's your role, Harri..." He whispered, hesitating slightly before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be in touch."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Matt left the office. She waited a moment, trying to get hold of herself before walking out herself. Smiling to herself as she headed back down to her dressing room.

_At least they had a new start... _

**The End**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


End file.
